


all night

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, just something i think about sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "When I said I wasn’t interested, it was a lie,I was actually looking for you, like a habit"





	all night

**Author's Note:**

> basically this was lying in my drafts bc i wanted to add more stuffs but all night from astro makes me want to just DUMP this here, thanks for reading eitherway!

 

 

 

 

Jaehyun is scared.

He isn't just scared of how his parents will react. He's scared of what the members will think of them, what their fans will do once they know. He's scared of many things and among it all, he's scared of losing Johnny along the way.

Jaehyun has always been the type of person to carefully analyse everything. Everything he decides to do is well taught off. With his constant worrying, Jaehyun feels like everyday is a torture. A torture trying to keep it all in. All the love he has for Johnny, it takes all of him to not lean against him when it gets too tiring.

They only have short moments to each other and Jaehyun doesn't want to complain, but with their shared moments lessening by each passing day, he feels like he's losing it.

And Johnny?

He's definitely not helping with his obvious flirting. It started first during their radio nights, it was subtle and fans never read much into it because hell, pretty much all of it could be scripted. Now, they're reaching 2 years or so with their radio. Fans can tell what's real and scripted, they know the usual guests and in the end, Jaehyun's the one who's giving it away the most.

The way his ears redden when Johnny stares at him with longing and a tinge of lust. The way he chortles when Johnny gives him a cringy compliment. The way Jaehyun sometimes avoid Johnny completely but completely blowing it off the next day because he misses the older so much.

Jaehyun knows Johnny cares for him, and that he'll do as Jaehyun requests-- to keep this a secret, their intimate relationship. Johnny has been doing a great job minus the constant flirting he does at any given chance and the older has been so respectful of his choice. Johnny, on the other hand, have been really adamant on letting the other members know of their relationship.

Jaehyun is scared.

But when at the end of the day, after their radio, when Johnny drops by his bedroom, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's waist, he thinks 'why bother hide it'.

Their relationship is beautiful and why hide something so beautiful?

They both understand each other so much and Johnny adores Jaehyun so much and Jaehyun loves it so much when Johnny tends to his needs and wants readily at all times. They both complement each other perfectly. What Jaehyun lacks in, Johnny fills in the gaps for him and vice versa.

And at the end of the day, when Jaehyun could hear the loud, quick heartbeats of his lover against his back, he thinks he can go through everything. The possible hate from their parents, members and fans.

Because at the end of it all, they have each other to love for.

 


End file.
